An Unincorporated LOVE!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: What happens with young adult monsters and a little college dare? Alot! Now a human college Freshman finds herself in the MI world, with love, death, and loss at her door can she handle the pressure?


_**An Unincorporated LOVE**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unincorporated Love<em>**_**:** A love story that concurs differences and finds the true beauty in the heart of someone that has great differences. It will forever stand the test of time_

* * *

><p>LOVE IS PATIENT LOVE IS KIND, IT TISS TRUE AND WILL NEVER LET YOU GO.<p>

_1__st__ Corinthians 13 ~Bible~_

_-__1__If I speak in the tongues__a__ of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. __2__If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. __3__If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames,__b__ but have not love, I gain nothing. _

_4__Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. __5__It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. __6__Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. __7__It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_8__Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. __9__For we know in part and we prophesy in part, __10__but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. __11__When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. __12__Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known._

_13__And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love__. _

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
>- William Shakespeare, <em>_Romeo and Juliet__, 1.5_

"Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart."  
><em>- Kahlil Gibran<em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer I do not own any monster inc characters from the film…<em>

_I do however own Breolla Madelyn Best, I choose her name after I sweet girl I once knew in high school and was friends with before she moved before my senior year I liked her name as if was very unique to me ) also I own the characters Michelin and Sunny…_

_Please review I won't update till I have 2…yes 2 reviews so please review… This will be an awesome story… Enjoy I hope you like it…_

**_WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS TALK ABOUT SEX AND SOME ADULT THEMES IF NOT SUGESTIVE IDEAS SO PLEASE YOUNG READERS WHO ARE UNDER 13 PLEASE DO NOT READ OR IF YOUR AFFECTED BY SEX TALK I ADIVISE YOU TO TAKE THIS CHAPTER WITH CAUTION_**

_Besides that have a wonderful time and I hope you enjoy ;) Thank you :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong><em><span>Your Eyes and Mine<span>_**, when you look me in the eyes! **_

It was a dark night at the Central University campus; some would say it was beautiful lovely night. The most gorgeous night of the year on the Amazing Winter day. Others would say some strange feel hung in the air of this college town of Wenatchee Washington.

However, this of all nights was no ordinary night, because this night held the key that would change the lives of two careless young adults that would soon be lovers, and would forever change the lives of two worlds.

The world is quite as the people of Washington state sleep. None but a few drunk college students, stumbling around the outside world attempting to get in their dorms, while there's a sound of a drunk girls laughter obtruding from one of the girls. Looking outside her window, a fairly attractive brunette girl with amazing hazel evergreen green eyes stares at these foolish under aged drunks stupid clumsiness.

Laughing at their stupidity for even drinking underage when cops obviously patrolled the school harshly and the RA's easily could write them up at the rate and pitch they were she was sure they'd be written up or jailed.

As she turns around and closes the shutters on her blinds she reflects on how these people at least have some boyfriend or lover; neither of which she had or has had.

The girl sadly, regrettably, and miserably looks at a picture of her best guy friend with gorgeous muscles and tight abs Scottie Mcfly she was stupid to ever say no to him. Also in the picture was one of her best high school girl friends with her short red hair Annie Fergy and her at Senior prom.

She still could not believe she almost dated Scottie at yet the regret of not giving him the chances he disserved stayed. She held the frame knowing she regretted ever refusing him he was such a great friend and still was and that short kiss they shared she did not see till now was simply heaven. She wished now more than ever they were together or had a relationship.

Giving another sigh, she set her picture of the three of them having an amazing time at the Seattle Sci-Fi EMP exhibit center, down.

She stares at the wall that says Breolla B. and thinks of her friends in high school and their successful and unsuccessful relationships wishing at most she could have had one.

Knowing it was too late to call her buddies that where attending colleges farther away to see if they had any luck with guys their first weeks of the winter quarter. Which for her was her month and a half of winter quarter as all her friends were technically on semester and she was one plus a few weeks, as she was one of the few on quarters which sucked as her best friends also got out of school sooner than her to enjoy or get the better jobs.

Nevertheless, thinking about her friends, their schools, and relationships brought her back to the thoughts of her almost relationships and all the hot guys that asked her out through the years.

She heavily smirked with a Grinch like smirk as she thought of the hotties that were body builders she knew since child hood and how she became very close to asking her out, especially the Hot McHottie Andrew Ransom.

"Huuu!" she said as he was her McDreamy or McSteamy he was hot buff and was into her as much as she was, plus he was in every sport, and during her senior year while she was the Captain of her Color Guard team, he would suddenly come and watch them, where the year there school set up one he and other basket ball players made fun of them and dissed any guy who joined. But now he came and his eyes were always glancing at her like Edward watched Bella and making her do better if not sexier in their tango piece for him. One day a month after her birthday, out of nowhere he baked her into a corner when she got water and suddenly asked her out. That is before her coach, assistant coach, and two volunteer coaches went looking for her and chased the guy away at the sight of her being backed in a corner fearing the worst, before she could ever answer him.

He didn't come near her after that as they threatened to call cops if he touched her, she had to admit the band teacher her coach Reba and co coaches Sammy, Rex and Kyle were like her second family they even went as far as calling her and some other members of their teams their unofficial kids and in a way they all felt like one big happy family. They were very protective of their team members, and would thus chase or evaluate any guy there members dated, one reason for several band boys joining color guard. They also knew how Andrew had a semi bad streak, even though Breolla knew him like no one else did, they still wouldn't let her even go near him, going as far as telling her parents once when she approached him one day. They angered her but she knew it was for her own good with state championships only two weeks away she had to pay attention to her teammates and helping them clean there drill and choreography.

However, for any guy who ever had asked her out, she recently became increasingly attracted if not overly attracted to them than ever before. Maybe it was because she was now nineteen as of the previous week on February 2, or because she was becoming a woman ready for marriage and over her proud single hood. Sometimes she found herself at night dreaming about a hot guy being with her someplace, sometimes Andrew or other guys she had once been into and they eventually became naked and her body became attached to his, becoming a women and losing her innocence. These few wonderful nights she'd either wake up panting and sweaty or smirking and ready for a wonderful day making herself more beautiful in look and smell to attract random guys.

As she turns and face to her movie poster on the wall next to her study desk of The Notebook with the couple kissing in the rain exactly like she wishes she could. She begins worrying, that she will forever and never have men commit to a relationship level with her and will forever be alone.

Her fear trails to the weird guys who were hot but would ask her to come to their dorms at night and play video games, she knew they were single and as hard as it was to say no she would, for what she feared more than anything in her world was rape.

_Am I forever going to only attract guys who are wanting more. I know that was Andrew's intention last year but would it have been so bad? Hu the bible asks us not to lose are hearts in this crazy world but would I lose my faith by letting myself be with him. No I shouldn't even think these things I know I'll hurt knowing him he'd probably be ruff even if I knew a different side of him. Even these guys in the dorm next to mine they…I'm sure their intentions are to slip me the sex drug and get me in bed, hu it wouldn't work I'm too good of an observer and know better than to take something someone give me in college. But, will someone see me for me and truly get to know me or actually also want sex with them myself with them without them edging me on. What is it with me and men I'm not that attractive am I? Why do I keep bringing the wrong guys in my life? Hu, or is it cause I'm too kind and friendly guys think I'm an innocent girl they can take advantage of? My friend did worn me that this traight of mine people would use especially against me and guys would use it to get me in bed. Even they were over protective in school and now my roommates try to protect me warning me never to have sex till marriage unlike them._

Her dreams were stranger recently she was dreaming of having sex with a hot guy, but unlike in high school it was some guy that always seemed the same but was different, never could she remember a single feature just the hot muscular outline and intimate romantic kind voice.

Her dreams got strange since winter came she dreamt she was in a Twilight situation and something was coming, she dreamt that some man she never could see would chase her through the woods. But each time she wanted to turn back, there were screams and she wanted to turn and run to them to help and face the monster of an invisible man. Every time she looked for the man and finally faced him, he was nowhere to be seen but would still punch her.

She'd run like the screaming people in the background that she suddenly cared for ordered her, she'd run and become exhausted looking for a sharp rock or something like a knife and would try again to fight the invisible man who lustfully called her name. What would wake her was the feeling that she was being strangled or hit by a rock from behind.

Worst was her subconscious was telling her something was coming she could feel it, she felt that sometime everyone she cared for would be hurt, or gone, she'd be alone and some man would come after her most likely killing her or worst.

When she talked with her friends or roommates sometimes of whom would comfort her they would try to make her laugh by saying it was Andrew out for revenge, or the Junior Smith she almost dated and was her first and second French kiss out for revenge as he had admitted he did want to have sex with her but respected her wish to stay a virgin till marriage.

Every morning she woke up sweating and panting wishing for a clearness and calmness all she would remember was hearing screams and waking to the feeling of being injured. She never had dreams this scary even every night was awkward and unusual for her. It was worst then the ones with Jurassic park theme, that no one was there to help being left with bad ass military guys as the helicopter and plane landing fell down the cliff, as the t-rex demolished the cliff and helicopter landing stranding her and the many others before falling backwards down the cliff.

She hadn't had dreams this bad, they caused her to be late for some classes, other days she tried to avoid sleep interlay as they had gotten so bad, the last few times her guy friend Kylel and Nathan went with her holding her hand at the schools counselors while her roommates waited outside or were back up, but every time even the counselor couldn't say what to make of the dreams. As the counselor explained she the only thing she could think of was Breolla being overly afraid of death or losing her virginity for she hadn't experienced a terrible lose meaning there was no reason she should be dreaming such dreams every night first loosing of losing her innocence with the same figure then suddenly dying.

Once her roommates heard her scream and burst into her single bedroom. It was not until she woke from their touch and they hugged her that she relaxed into a nicer sleep. Even with them being her age, they were all freshman but more like older protective siblings and she was treated more as the youngest which made sense with the things that went on such as these nightmares.

Only this past two weeks did her dreams become normal and she began dreaming like she used to, not panting or waking up in a watery sweat, screaming like the night tearers she had as a baby.

What she wondered was if somehow her night tearers where she was screaming and had her eyes open as a child and this were somehow correlated, what was stranger is she dreamed about people she knew dying before it happened.

She wondered if the night tearers as a baby were the same dream, because from day one they seemed so familiar the voices were as if she heard them before something was different but familiar as if she had seen it all before.

She knew that these kinds of things could not have been dreams as a baby for toddlers only dream of shapes and some things they have seen not places or things they had never seen or heard of and death in such ways was one thing she never knew.

But it was all too weird, as the girl she looked like now was the same girl she dreamt of as a child in her nightmares the same looking girl who had dreams of people she knew dying all of a sudden, dreaming of wars at her school and the same screams she heard in these nightmares.

Something was correlated, as the same day her parents remembered her toddler self stopped having night tarers was the same night her four year old or three year old eye's woke up not the color of diamond sky blue but woke up sea green no hint of blue in them and over one night.

Since then her eye's would change every once in a while, but after her sixteenth birthday they changed more frequently until she was eighteen they became an everyday thing. Only color they never turned was blue.

She was adopted and her mother had these blue eyes she once had and her real father was supposedly the green she had once been but that's only what her mother told her parents after the birth and being adopted by the people she knew and loved as her parents.

Bre feared these dreams were showing her death somehow as it felt like she was running to live and not be killed.

She even wondered if she dreamt these things for a reason, if the Lord granted her some dreams to tell her, the life she planed was not going to be. Worst something always told her that her life was always to curve another route then anyone could ever have planed thus she had to prepare herself for it. As a kid, she always thought she would not live past eighteen, yet here she was a beautiful intelligent smart well in academics girl who hoped to be a crime solver for the FBI or CSI more likely working in a lab in the Forensic department.

But since these dreams, more than ever was she wishing for a man in her life, something was telling her it was time. But her failed almost relationship with a Junior told her otherwise. She hated the idea of sex before marriage and was still a virgin she didn't want to do it because a lot of relationships had issues after that. Her roommates and friends for some reason chose to protect her from sex even if they had already lost their innocence, all promising and making certain she would not.

But now she wanted a guy, and yet she strangely enough could not handle dating, she just could not figure out what her ambitions were any more she thought so much of dating, then she had the wish to lose her virginity all of a sudden it was not like her.

She found comfort in reading the Bible and wanted to tell her friends but found herself not being able to tell them she wanted to lose her virginity with a guy. Let alone hiding these things from her mother, her dad would flip out and make her get a promise ring which she didn't want knowing her she'd take it off and lose it she was surprised her watch her mother bought her from her job in the jewelry department at JC had not become lost yet.

At the moment, grades were more important than relationships, more important was a guys he was trying and needing to avoid. He was very strange creep like guy that any girl had strange feelings about and feared rape or abuse. Somehow, had found a way to make friendship with her to the point of which he utterly annoyed her. Than he had bad relationships with girls and she could not help feeling bad and being the friend he could talk to, but now had enough of his drama and wanted to get away finding that easy to do if she said she had homework.

Part of her just told her it was him she worried about thus dreamt about but another part of her was unsure and told her body it was not that she was making excuses and she truly knew it.

The thing she couldn't get past and was keeping her from even taking her night time pills this mystic beautiful night obviously filled with drunk young adults and no doubt drunk accidents, was there was something very strange and wrong about tonight that she couldn't' surpass.

Maybe it was all the worry about guys and how some strange creepy guy came to her window last night. One who she ran into after watching movies in the dorm lobby and his drunk buddies and him were walking by and finished the film with her. Only to ask her to attend a party and how it was his birthday. She kept refusing luckily making it to the hall door to which he would have to slide his key card and was too drunk to do so. But before she left his friends pulled him away and she was thankful only to have him a few minutes later show up at her window asking her to watch a show even an episode with him in B lobby and it took plenty of no's for him to finally leave. The whole day except for the last hour she had her blinds shut in fear that the guy would return but she was sure this wasn't the item of fear keeping her up.

Schoolwork was not to stressful and could not have been the cause of her anxiety. Something was wrong in the air something was wrong in her heart it's as if Heaven was screaming at her to run and drive the night home. Something just wasn't' right at all in this dorm but she couldn't pass the thought of what possibly could be wrong? She only knew by no way it was worry on her Sociology or Psychology homework as she had already finished both.

She finally turned her attention to the TV, which was playing Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, she could not figure out why she became such a fan after this movie, and recently watched all the shows and everything else she could get her hands on. But now it got to the point that she slept every night watching this film or the first and left it on but on low volume as it seemed the only thing keeping her nightmares away. It was probably the excitement to the new film coming out soon that got this to work but something told her she just liked the story to much or something. Maybe liking the idea of something so obvious being disguised on earth and there being other planets.

She laughed at her own curiosity of her routine of leaving this film out of any film on when she slept. However, decided to watch an episode of some Transformers series she randomly choose before yawning herself into a ditzy faze and finally turning of her computer and brushing her teeth, though she was a tad tipsy from finally taking her pills. Before getting her very sexy or model like pjs on jumping onto her overly tall bed and falling asleep forgetting why she ever wanted to stay awake and feeling to relaxed to stay asleep.

She saw her stuffed golden lab dog she had since childhood and hugged it as she climbed into her tall twin xl bed and drifted off to sleep a gentle breathing sleep.

* * *

><p>As the Sony iPod alarm clock states 1:10 AM, and the peaceful sound of nothingness except the menu of the DVD playing the weird music from the guys room above is all that is heard.<p>

That is until some drunken laughter from her underage roommates and their friends drown it out from the small living room on the other side of her dorm suite, before both die down as they headed to their rooms or went back out to party somewhere else.

Then the same eerie nightmarish stillness returns around the dorms. The smiling Breolla Madelyn Best holding her pillow is seen with her strand of beautifully gorgeous brown wavy hair in her face out of her gentle sexy girlish ponytail. The look of this makes her seem like an angel with her glistening rose red and slight pink lips, small child sized complexion of a height of 5'5 ½ beautiful brown wavy hair and the elementary student age look with flawless skin. She very well could be an angel trapped on Earth and in time. She was not making a sound her breaths and air is so quiet and peaceful she could be a gift of God an angel sent to make a difference she was so beautiful her breathing made any room no matter the air feel at peace and fill up with peace and happiness. One smile from her and everyone else would fill with wholesome un-judgmental happiness and love, her smile would brighten any room like the sun.

Guys were truly timid of her, she attracted any of them, for she was an angel and had the heart of an angel of God. Any guy would have to be a fool to not love her at one point even if she wasn't perfectly built with but still had muscular legs but a semi big butt that wasn't' quiet muscular yet and a stomach filled with baby fat that never would leave her, she still had such a wonder model angel like complexion even for her medium regular siz build and small boobs.

Nothing should have been off about this night but everyone near this dorm somehow felt it. Her roommates went straight to bed or left for parties due to the strange and timid feel. People in the whole dorm stayed out or went to bed there was something up something would change in their dorms they could feel it entirely knowing whatever it was had no good to it. Something just was not quite right something was going to happen that would change lives maybe even the lives of this college.

It was not until 1:40 AM that something did happen; a sound of pounding obtrudes from her closet doors.

The wardrobe doors are bouncing more fervently open but are being blocked by the pile of dirty and some clean clothes that fell outside the laundry basket and make it semi impossible to open the wardrobe doors in-between the doors at the end of her bed.

As little bits of the door bounce open and close, a bright light is seen.

Suddenly the sound of people groaning and possibly the voice of a girl trying to push this door open from the other end is also heard.

The doors begin to shake, while from Bre's roommate's room the sound of a little dog barking is heard and scratching against the wall on the other side of her desk wall overcame the sounds in the room followed by whimpering.

As the pounding and bouncing of the door becomes more and more prominent and making a hugger difference the dresser shakes even more fervent, before it, fly's slowly open. If this was a movie from the theaters the door would be creaking and the air would be cold as a mad man came out with a knife. But this was no scary movie nor was it make believe for this was the real world and somehow something else lay beyond the dresser doors something unexpected, something no one would ever be ready for. Something everyone forgot as children.

Beyond these doors was what the children stories were made of, the mythical creatures and medieval tales like those of Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Nights Dream, beyond these doors were what drove children to scream at night, these doors were a different world and totally different detention that had been connected through the dawn of time for some things are never made up some things are actually real.

The thing is there are things that are never meant to explored or tampered with, there are reasons for separations both good and bad both racist and for the good of people, there are reasons worlds are apart and not together. These rules are part of nature are part of the Universal Plans of God and are never meant to be broken.

The only problem is society and the Universe has changed, more than ever all rules were being found to have always be meant to be broken and tonight was no different for one of the biggest Universal laws were about to be explored, questioned analyzed, tampered, played, split and found to be ridiculous by the very events that this dresser door opening would lead to.

This dresser door was leading to the biggest change a young adult could face, and these simple harmless events would lead to more than anyone could chew. This gentle strange event would lead to bigger things that would question any law a Physics major could answer rhetorically, this was to stretch the balance of love and the ideas of true differences. The events of this dresser door opening were to seal the fate of several people and were to seal the fate of a forscene romance of the heart and not by looks one that was a modern fabled Beauty and the Beast. For isn't true love and beauty that which exist from the heart and not the looks one carries?

As these doors slowly move open, a bright white light attributes from the closet, but nothing is seen, as the lights dim and become more like a natural light.

Suddenly a figure almost manly like a male model outline emerges from what should be a closet over packed with clothes comes forward. Only his figure can be seen as his entire body is darkened from the light behind it, nothing on his figure can be made out besides looking like a 6 something man who was obviously handsome in his frame.

Until he turns to the light of the television, his features can be made out. He had distinct differences from a normal person and if anything was surly not human, for one thing his skin is a sunset manly dark purple with metallic gold eyes almost like the Cullen's in Twilight, his hair is golden brown like the sky is when it sets in the west with blond yellowish streaks.

Even if he wasn't' human his body build and features were exactly the same, if anything he could have made a weird colored version of Taylor Lautner just needed human colored skin and black hair and he could pass off as a lookalike or twin. More importantly, he only had on swim trunks, held with the look that he did go swimming recently, but had the distinct putrid smell of alcohol, enough that anyone could guess he was wasted or over consumed.

The handsome figure looks around the room with a small chuckle and smirk as his eye's glisten so handsomely and his teeth are as white as a pearl not even matching that of male models.

Before stepping onto the true ground outside the wardrobe he makes sure to look around and watch his step noticing the mess one girl can make.

As he carefully and slowly walks, so handsomely that a girl would scream at how hot this guy moved in the still dark room, he came across the movie poster from the movie "The Notebook" in which the two main characters are gently moving into a kiss in the rain. A sound of what may be a laugh protrudes as he gracefully moves his hand over the two lips then towards the female actress; his gold eyes flicker in the dim light obtruding from a nightlight in which he looks somber and mellow but seems to be hurt by something he remembers by looking at this in the poster.

Breolla rustles in her bed and turns her body towards the inhuman figure; this causes him to stop and swear "Shit! Fucking hell I'm SCREWED!" He stops staring at the girl with a deer in the headlights look, before realizing the girl was still asleep. Letting out a gentle and relieved "Phew" almost wiping his forehead he knew if he was not screwed by the event if it played out as he had thought moments ago his dad or mom would kill him for waking a human up and going into the human world.

The purple handsome figure takes a second and sighs with relief, choosing not to leave and decides to continues looking around the small dorm room.

His curiosity overcomes him and he can't help but walk towards the sleeping girl.

Her breath is soft and elegant you'd have sworn it was a breath a heaven, he finds this figure become more beautiful by every step this manly but inhumanly figure takes, as he approaches the head of her bed with caution.

The feeling that death came to him and this heavenly creature was part of heaven overwhelms him. Never had he thought a human especially a young adult would be so beautiful just as attractive as any girl where he came from. Oh, this figure was so mind settling for him he could not take his eyes of her it was as if he was dreaming in his drunk daze and this perfect figure was a figment of his imagination. That was the only way he could figure out such beauty existed.

He puts his purple hand gently across her face and slowly moves it down her chin where he freezes his hand. Just standing there staying focused on the face of Bre, letting the world pass him as he felt the smooth heavenly baby soft skin of this glowing beauty before him.

The light darkens and a rounder more inhuman figure with two limpy arms and rounder but tall body possibly overweight by human terns appears in the shadows of the closet. His dark gem green eyes are looking at the sight knowing his friend is owning up to the dare when he lost the bet they had, he looks up and speaks softly.

"Michelin we need to go our parents are going to be pissed if they catch us messing around there factory after hours no scratch that they'd kill us if they found out we did this during anytime of the day if we were caught. We may be in college but my dad will be worst than your parents he'll cancel my college funds and then burn them in a fire will dancing around them and then he'll kill me. Don't you want to live? Let alone get a job and have a chance with the candy licous babes of College Cheerleaders or girls we have only been there a couple months dude. You barley have looked at a girl let alone talk to one, don't drag me into your dump I'm out if you don't' get back soon there is no way I'm getting caught let alone going to jail man... PEACE!"

"SSSssshhhh Sunny, keep it down, I just wanted to see what a human college dorm was like, my theory was right about them not shredding them all, there are so many of them to many I should say. I've done the dare anyways, well almost, and I'm kinda glade for once I've done your drunk pussy dare because I don't' regret this one." Sliding his hand gently off the sleeping angels but slowly moves, the long loose hair out of her face not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well you got to see one and won the dare. Now lets g…."

He pauses and looks curiously to the figure his friend is gently touching. "Wait why are you glad you came and why are you so close to the human girl, you know the rules even if our parents found the superstitions to be false we still would be arrested if we touched one…What…Why did you choose a girls room this doesn't make sense dude"

The guy laughs and smiles at his friend as his teeth show a amused white glowing smile "Shut Up, you stinking drunk bastard, your ass brain forgot the dare already. You all asked me to go to a human girls dorm room and get something or take some photo with it or whatever shiting idea you guys thought for me even as far as three of you say I should kiss a sleeping human girl, why else do you stupid bastard think I'm doing this fucking no good dare?" he whispers angrily.

As his eyes lovingly peer down at the girl and let a warm smile caresses his face he looks back up to his friend. "Dude, do you ever shut up? Wouldn't you think since girls scare easily the old agency would keep only the girls dorm rooms and not the guys since they could be scared like children. Don't' you remember what any of us looked at an hour ago when we made this ass hole dare. And how was I supposed to know this girl would make me think this way."

Pausing knowing his drunk friend most likely didn't' hear the last part mostly he hoped this. "I..I felt as if Hillary never happened and that this girl was all I wished to see for as long as I could…" Another voice obtrudes the arguments from some other young man's voice"Dudes stop fooling around and get back now it's almost opening time your parents will be here we need to go now!"

"Come on lets go" Sunny says in a calmer tone yet still a little flustered.

"Ok just a sec." the gentle young mans voice of the handsome figure says so warmly in such a hot tone and warm smile.

"Well you two better hurry there almost here!"

"You go I'll be a second I gotta finish this damn bet, and I've figured out which one I'll do. NOW GO!"

He turns and look at Breolla, and leans forward as if to push back her hair again, bending his knees down so he's face to face, as his takes a mental picture of the angel and smiles so warmly at her soft loving complexion, but instead he pulls his hand back.

He gives a huge sigh and shakes his head back and forth over some unknown thought. Slowly he sighs out of annoyance of something "Fuck, I hate my friends sometimes. Hu I won't live it down if I don't do something or this. God forgive me for doing this." She pleads looking to the sky knowing he is sinning by doing something without approval from the girl.

As he looks to the graceful wavy brown head with such almost unnaturally white skin thankfully pink in places thus obviously not albino. He moves his head towards her and takes in her breath, savoring the smell to his nose, the warm feel to his face as it slowly caresses his face, and the flavor in his mouth as he looks at the angel in his hands knowing this moment to him is a heaven sent gift he would treasure forever. And as if the still moments were taken in some romance film he carefully moves his pink lips over hers. Carefully he glides along them before too soon ending the kiss, as if it was the royal wedding kiss so short but romantic. He ended it at the feel of something of wanting to go further and rougher even reach into that mouth of hers, he had to stop himself.

Strangely he found himself smirking as if he had flown to the moon and back, feeling like his drunk self was walking on a cloud. This smirk would get hundreds of girls to scream and run for him in love, this smirk only added more bluffness to his handsomeness of being similar to a human.

Michelin moves toward the closet, only to forget the basket and fallen hangers he was so careful about before, and just as swiftly lands on the ground while crying "OH SHIT!"

Comically, he tripped over the shoes on the ground that Bre had originally in a shoe rack, but through the recent night events, had fallen off the top side of her closet.

This accident however and quiet surprising with everything that just happened, was the only event that startled Breolla awake.

Her dark hazel green eyes opened and heard rustling from the end of her bed thinking some snake or critter got in her room.

She carefully sits up scared, but to her surprise and sudden shock, she gasps and stares amazed as a figure she could distinctly make out for a handsome buff teenager stood up, locking his eyes onto her heavenly ones. She saw the strange colors of his body and thought she was imagining things. Her eye's glided down his currently shirtless body, being positive she was seeing tight well taken care of abs if not a six pack .

But then, as she looked back smirking that her dreams brought her something knew if not something that easily was making her innocently blush with the most prominent smile. She finally looked back up, and everything about the body was forgotten, yet her cheeks stayed brightly red, for all that mattered was the glistening gold eyes she suddenly was entranced by and could not take her eyes off.

They were so human yet so inhuman, so unrealistic and strange, so beautiful and wonderful, so mysterious that a child would want to know its secrets. She found herself entranced in a still moment with a man, feeling as if she suddenly found herself in a romance film and she was Wendy finding her Peter Pan for the first time and meeting his eyes.

She now knew what Wendy must of felt with a boy flying over her and seeing such a hot body and boy watching her sleep. No longer did she wish a guy watched her sleep and had the look of loving gentle boy longing to see her, but now that she suddenly had the moment every girl wished if not dreamed of and would live their whole lives without having.

Out of the blue, and her dreams, the most incredible man was along her end of the bed like Mac and Valarie Gail in the film Earth Girls Are Easy, and all they could do was romantically stare without a word. If this was a dream she hoped to never wake up and be dead and gone to heaven this moment and this man was to gorgeous to find him a figment of her mind and not real.

Bre wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was not just a dream but was really her awake. More than anything she wished this hunk in her room could stay if he were real.

Michelin just stood there still unsure why he couldn't take his eyes off her, nor the reason he looked at her chest area noticing the sexy pajamas she wore. Well that is until her mind woke up and made her face even redder realizing with a mental slap to the face, why he stared at her sexy spaghetti strapped pj top and chest he was looking at her boobs if not imagining her without the shirt.

Her whole face was red at seeing the longing this man had just to see beyond this top, to see the breasts and cherry nipples on the other side of them, more importantly his hormones were acting up wanting her body to be aroused sexually, as this little view of her body suddenly somehow aroused his and he could not imagine or figure out why he only knew everything about him wanted her for himself.

Their eyes just sat their romantically peering at each other it almost seemed like she was the new age Wendy and this was the new Peter Pan taking her away to his Neverland where no one ages. They just looked at each other for what could have been hours, but in truth if her bedside clock was working correctly had only been a few seconds if not a minute or two. This was a time in which neither spoke nor stared at any other part of the body except the eyes.

She had no idea of his unearthly form all she could see or choose to see and allow herself to remember, was his metallic gold eye's which filled her heart with wonder and in some weird way love.

Neither the figure nor the girl had ever believed in love at first sight and would logically pass it down as not possible, until this moment when they both experienced it for themselves did they believe it was scientifically possible.

Sadly, the next minute passed and he fell into the light obtruding from her closet lost in its bright abbess without her ever knowing if they would see each other again or if this was all imagined. As she was sure he was forever gone from her, and would never be in her sight again.

Little did Michelin realize, but when he tucked into the bright light of his world, had he forgotten from the moment of his encounter, to close the closet doors completely to seal the entrance into his world.

Bre was still seeing the light, from the small opening in her closet door.

She slowly slid out of bed, grabbing any nearby shoes and tossing the contents of her backpack out. Something told her to follow her adventures spirit for some guy and to the unknown, and with the idea and knowledge that she may never find a way back.

This thought of possibly never returning didn't stop her like it should, she quickly opened her drawers, grabbing whatever tops, pants, leggings and skirts she could stuff in her blue and black striped with Hawaiian hibiscus flowers and the look of rain Danken backpack quickly. Rushing to grab her toothbrush and paste which in her daze from taking her pill she accidently brought to her room out of exhaustion, fate, or coincidence at the moment it was a blessing. She stuffed her pills and inhaler, any clean underwear lying around knowing the thing that was her clothing drawer would not be there if she checked her closet. She stuffed her curl comb and hair products for curly hair in this and packed some cute hair things and her Ed Hardy perfume.

She continued by grabbing lips stick and gloss and the quick items of makeup she could that would not make a mess. Finishing up by stuffing whatever cute necklaces, not forgetting earrings or bracelets. She added some stranger items such as her watch and somehow not knowing how she managed to fit the larger item she managed to fit her purse, flip camera, and on the back lip her computer and its cords with her ipod and headphones in a pocket. As she zipped up the backpack anyone but her would say was overly heavy, and finished putting her ipod charger and phone with its charger in the front she felt there was nothing else for her.

All she knew was left was taking the extra brush quickly through her mangled slept in hair as she let it fall out of the pony tail before putting it back up. Adding to her hair her purple sparkly flowered single rose headband to her head, adding a shiny metallic silver scarf to her neck with her matching metallic silver jacket, then putting a warmer jacket which was her letterman over the top. Finally, she slipped on her Ed Hardy dark brown and jean blue tiger flat shoes and took a deep breath, now she suddenly felt read to leave everything behind.

Finally, she zipped her under jacket up and sighed looking to the strange light from her closet feeling as if the breath of the world was gone and right now was the crossroads of living a normal life or living some adventure.

She felt the pull to stay and not do the crazy thing she was going to do, but her heart was not allowing her it achingly pounded to make her go forward, pulling her if not forcing her more and more forward. She felt as if invisible hands were pulling and pushing her forward, as if this was what she was meant to do from birth, what the Lord Jesus planed for her life was to pack up and leave all she knew without an idea of ever returning home.

The only question she could and had the courage to ask herself was _Do I have the strength and courage to do this?_

But she took a breath "Help me God help me." Bre pleaded to the heavens for advice, courage, strength and wisdom she did not own right now she had no clue what to do, there was no question this was not real anymore. She cried only to have moments pass and the feeling in her heart that she had to go without knowing and having the courage she would need to pull through.

As if the grace of God was by her side she took a breath and heavenly sighed, as her first step was taken quietly forward determined for the road ahead knowing this was something she had to do for herself and not just her destiny. This was made by her as she always had choices it was her time to make the hardest decision her young life would have to make. Everything in her heart was telling her to leave what she had it was her calling to leave everything.

Her steps felt like everyone was gone she once knew was suddenly by her side encouraging her to follow this path to go beyond human knowledge to a place not of her own world.

As her hands lightly touched the door, she felt the crash of a sudden goodbye to all she ever knew and wanted.

She cries as gentle tears cascade her face "Goodbye never forget I always loved you all. Everyone raised me well I know I'm doing the right thing here just bless me tonight and forever with prayers I will return I promise with every fiber in my soul and the Grace of God I will return home someday don't worry. Please!" she cries with a plea.

Just as swiftly she opened the closet door peering into the future unknown and beyond her understanding. She turned her back around and looked to the pictures on her desk, on the wall the wall stickers the bed with her toy dog as she stuffed her baby blanket to have something, her chair and everything she had gotten for her Freshman year that made up her current life. Saying goodbye in her mind to the people in the pictures and the everyone who helped make her who she was if not raise her or those she met. She suddenly lets tears and sobs caressess and protrude the sounds of her voice "Thank you and I love you all. Goodbye…_Everyone_" she whispered more to herself, "And goodbye world….goodbye life! GOODBYE ALL…GOODBYE_!_"

She sobbed the last goodbye to everything especially those her heart loved, as she ran fast through the door into the blinding natural light, with her bag hanging behind on one shoulder and her whole body suddenly disappearing in a black shrinking outline into the light, but as she does so she grabs the door closing it so gently with a soft thud behind her. The world she knew and loved was now gone to her.

The closing door shut her out from the loved things but most importantly everyone she knew and loved so much, she left the materialistic items she ever owned all her worldly items that would hold her back all the people and undone, in-completed, yet to begin goals and drams that could keep her home and safe. Something told her she had to for once take a risk that somehow the risk was meant to happen. The problem for her was her mind was unsettled as just the reason why wasn't so clear to her nor the reason everything propelled her from the minute she woke up to do this it was unlike her.

All that was clear was she was chasing into a new world for an adventure and destiny she couldn't control something she knew her whole life but was not aware of was her path. She was chasing after a unbelievably handsome boy, with a destiny neither was ready for or would want to except. There was a sudden bright and horrid destiny awaiting these two teens a new adventure and destiny neither could control a destiny that lay in the hands of the girl but also lay with this strange boy.

As the door closed behind her alarm clock switched to _'2:00AM SAT, Feb 19, 2011'_ and this was the last sight or indication that was left as the portal between her home and this new life was closed for what might be forever.

For now, she held their destiny and the future of both worlds in her hands, for she could be the link to ripping the freedom of her world's people and bringing the rule of a dictator to this new one. She held the balance of peace and war in her hands; it just was a matter of if she could save herself or if she would fall to the darkness of a killer, mad man, and corrupt evil being.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Please review as previously said I won't update till I have 2 reviews so please enjoy and hope you like…<em>

_So what do you think will happen to her getting into the Monsters Inc world? What about the connection between this guy and her that was love at first sight? What will she take to things she thought were mystical creatures actually being real and Michelin being a monster? How will she ever get back?_

_Next chapter discover her reactions to this and more…And also we get a look at a prison sell where someone is found to have escaped and murdered someone… Who could this be? Find out soon enough_

_Until then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WON'T TO SO BADLY AND PLEASE DO I INSIST_

_Also please add this story as a favorite if you liked it and truly do…_

_Add my as a favorite author if you like this and other works or really love this story…_

_Or add me to your author alerts if you really like my stuff or story please I always love it when people do._

_I especially will love it if everyone who reads this or if your reading this story and have some time or later will I'm asking so kindly and happily for reviews…_

_Oh One last things __If you have any suggestions at all I'm serious any please suggest…I love suggestions and it always helps also this Includes any ideas as I will do everything I can to incorportate a readers ideas into my stories…One more thing if you have any song suggestions or wishes I love to put any songs into my stories and add them into a story so please suggest those…I'm a very open person and love suggestions so please also SUGGEST, GIVE IDEAS, OR SONG REQUESTS… Thank you and have an awesome terrific day or night where you may be or live in the world…Thanks again… Ta Ta_

_**Last note I ask in the review for no swearing, slashing or cussing if you wish to respond your dislikes to something please find a polite way to say it without using any bad words or demining things… Thank you!**_

_Also small disclaimer note...As you've probably figured out this story will eventually have a sex scene in it I've yet to decide how soon I wanted this so for this reason and other action reasons this story will sometime turn to M but that is more likley to happen later so you don't have to worry about it happening now or soon..._


End file.
